<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Peace by B_oys_do_c_ry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008005">In Peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_oys_do_c_ry/pseuds/B_oys_do_c_ry'>B_oys_do_c_ry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_oys_do_c_ry/pseuds/B_oys_do_c_ry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mourning for a loved one is tough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your dinner’s getting cold.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Leo mumbled softly.</p><p>“If you don’t come inside soon Mikey’s going to eat it,” You pointed out, rolling your eyes at the lack of response from him. You knew it was pointless trying to get him back inside, but you were the only one willing to try. Your patience was running thin, but you managed to remain calm and as understanding as you could be during his time of need.</p><p>Today marked one month since Splinter’s passing, and he was still trying to figure out how to keep it together. Here Leo sat, at his father’s gravestone, while everyone else remained inside the barn house, keeping each other company the best they could.</p><p>“Let him have it. I’m not hungry.”</p><p>“Leo, come on, it’s starting to get cold and you’re just going to get sick staying out here all night,” You chided. “You don’t have to eat but at least come back inside.”</p><p>The hour was drawing late, the evening air carrying a sharp chill as it wisped through the ageing oak trees. The boy was bound to catch something from sitting on the ground in this weather with nothing to keep him warm.</p><p>“I just want to sit with him for a little longer,” He argued with a sniffle that sent a pain straight to your chest.</p><p>Anyone and everyone could see how much the eldest brother had struggled since that unfortunate night. Despite how Leo and the others had progressed and dealt with the grief since then, it was still difficult to adjust to this new profound life with their Father no longer a part of it. With their maturity taking a stronger hold of them day by day, their loss wrenched on them harder.</p><p>It was a scene that was only just bearable to watch. But you promised to be there for him. For all of them.</p><p>“Do you promise you’ll come back inside within the next half hour?” You prodded gently, satisfied at the sight of his subtle nod. “Okay.”</p><p>You lingered for a moment, watching the quiet shake of his shoulders from the cold, and after an internal debate with your feelings and his ego, you carefully slipped off your coat and draped it over Leo’s shoulders.</p><p>“I’m here if you need me,” You murmured quietly, giving him one last longing look before leaving him alone to mourn in peace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>